infernomoofandomcom-20200213-history
Drugs
dude weed lmao Drugs are substances which alter either your stats or your perception of reality. Some, like weed and tobacco, are fairly benign. Others, like heroin and crank, can have some pretty bad side effects. Popping pills and shooting up requires very little medic skill; you'll always be able to use them, assuming you're not so retarded that you're verging on comatose. Doing hard drugs while having low Endurance is a Bad Idea - you can suffer fatal heart attacks. Aspirin and the Jarvik-24 heart Implant help with those. Drugs and their effects The following drugs aren't removed by detox kits: THC, Catfish, Peyote, Psilocybin, Frenzy. Withdrawal from drugs also cannot be detoxed. To test: *What are the exact withdrawal effects of all drugs? *What's the PCP threshold for freaking out? Withdrawal, Overdoses and Heart Attacks Whenever you take a dose of a drug that can cause withdrawal (like crank), you will also have a chance of gaining a dose of "withdrawal". This shows up as being "strung out" on your status prompt. There is no way to measure this; you have it or you don't. Every dose of withdrawal increases your chance of having a random heart attack, and the doses don't start to decay until after all the buffs from your drug wear off. Most of the buffs from drugs can be removed quickly by a medic with a detox kit. It is possible to have two messages of "strung out" on your status prompt if you are strung out from both crank and cocaine. High endurance, or Zombie's addiction resistance, will give you a much higher chance to shrug off withdrawal doses. Some heart attacks can be shrugged off with high enough endurance or negated by the zombie mutation or a Jarvik-24 heart implant. Taking too many doses of certain drugs (cocaine has a cap at 5 doses and crank has a cap at 10) will result in an instant death by overdose unless you're a hideous abomination. Drugging for Dummies Here are a few tips on drug use for your everyday InfernoMOO junkie: * requires 9 medic skill. If you have less, check your , which will often tell you what you need to know in an obfuscated way. "Your heart is racing from a massive dose of speed", for example, means that you've reached the max buff level (5mg+) for speed. *Iron Liver adds resistance to speed and THC, so you may need to use more speed/weed to get high. This isn't the end of the world; both drugs are cheap and the hypos work fast. *If you have baggies of cocaine, you can 4 times to cut a 4-dose baggie into lines on the floor. to rail them one by one. This is very quick and bypasses any chance of resisting the cocaine from your Endurance, but will still allow you to resist the strung debuff as you normally might. *Frenzy nukes your medic skill, which can be a problem if you're using Bleeder and want to patch yourself up before you bleed to death. To solve this, use rolls of makeshift bandages. They require no medic skill at all and can still be applied at -10 total medic, and will stop the bleeding. *Drinking alcohol before a fight counters one fear dose from peyote/psilocybin. If you're dosed on both, however, one of the doses will still get through. *ATP synergizes poorly with Stench. If you're alone in a room at 3mg+, you'll constantly try to aggro yourself. The game will stop you from killing yourself, but you'll still take large hits of stress from engaging a player (that is, yourself) that is musking. This is probably a bug. *Stimutacs can't be used well with alcohol; combining the two will make you constantly puke, which will remove your alcohol doses and annoy the hell out of anyone you're partied up with. Vampires will also puke up their valuable healing blood from feeds, although Zombies will not puke up their brains. *Alcohol will buff your brawn by +1 at max dosage ("You talkin' to me???" in ). This dosage can't be safely sustained without Iron Liver because you'll constantly pass out, but Iron Liver counteracts that problem. Hallucinogens These pills all cause unconsciousness, so use them with proper discretion. All found at Barry's Rainbow Dream Emporium in Slagtown. *''Q-tablet:'' 15 dollars a pop. They allow entrance into the Quake world, a mental realm modeled after the famous Quake FPS. *''Blue Horsepill:'' Costs 12 dollars. It's possibly a reference to the Blue pill in the matrix and transports you to a world where everything is weak and easy to kill. You gain no XP or IP (unconfirmed) by killing, but it is a good way to relieve stress. *''Jerkpill:'' Transports you to the jerk realm, an area consisting of two locations, under the sink and the surface of the moon. This area is inhabited by 3 talkative aliens who do little more than make puns and insult you. All three of them also allow sex, hooray! *''House Pill:'' Transports you to your childhood home, where your father bitches at you. Depressing, but only costs 7 bucks. *''Eyeball:'' A candy eyeball bought in jars for a tidy sum of 375 dollars. Transports you to HumanityMOO, a world of blind griefers and helpful people. Thankfully, it's effects are relatively short. *''Old Pill:'' At 750 bucks a pop, the old pill is quite the expensive trip, though its also quite a long one. Brings you to the Museum of Oddities and allows you to explore, assuming you find the secret passage way into the building proper. Exhibits include a stuffed beefalo, a hyperintelligent flying penis and a book detailing the history of KREW. *''Healing Cube:'' Transports you to an area that's not supposed to exist. Other Drugs These affect stats or something else, rather than transporting you anywhere. *''Black Pill:'' Curare. Paralyzes, very heavily debuffs stats, and can kill you. Always fun. *''Birth control pills:'' These decrease the chance of pregnancy (when taken by a woman, of course). *''Aspirin:'' Helps old people and drug users survive heart attacks. Lasts for a fairly short time compared to most drugs. *''Rejuvex:'' Lowers your character's age each dose. Only removes age gained by recloning, rather than natural aging. Effectiveness is massively reduced by Fibrocartilage. *''Rad-Q:'' Protects from radiation sickness. Will not protect you from the irradiation damage type. Debuffs some stats, causes nausea, and occasionally stuns the user. Bad things happen if you take more than one of these at a time or take one while already irradiated. Category:Gameplay